When the Hokage is away the Kushina will play
by Yojimbra
Summary: Minato is forced to entertain Fugaku, while his wife has stolen Mikoto away to go giggle in a different room. Mikoto x Kushina. Short fluff one-shot.


A gaggle of giggles echoed from somewhere in the house one again.

Minato sighed and blew on his already too cold tea, it sounded like Kushina and Mikoto were having fun. Or at least significantly more fun than he was having right now. If one could call sitting in a silent room with Fugaku Uchiha fun.

It wasn't that he disliked Fugaku, he respected the man as a comrade and fellow leader. But he really couldn't call him his friend. He would never willingly hang out with Fugaku, during his free time (Though he did enjoy the meetings he had with Fugaku, the man was firm and to the point).

No, he was here because Kushina dearest friend was Mikoto so he got to do couple things with Fugaku and Mikoto. Which usually involved tea or lunch where they would talk. They were never unpleasant and rather enjoyable at times. That is until the girls would leave him alone with Fugaku.

It was like being left alone with a cat that hated it had to acknowledge his existence.

Minato bit his lip and tapped his tea cup desperate to avoid awkward eye contact with Fugaku. The man was just sitting there glowering at his teacup. While nobody would ever comment Fugaku for being a ray of sunshine, he was normally a tolerable man.

As long as Mikoto was in his general field of vision.

"I'll." Minato had to swallow as Fugaku's eyes flashed to meet his. For a moment Minato forgot what he was going to say. Another set of giggles reminded him. "I'll uh go see what's keeping the girls."

Fugaku nodded and folded his arms for the umpteenth time. "See that you do."

Minato tried to give his politest smile but it came off as more nervous than anything else. It wasn't that he was afraid of Fugaku, just nervous for the sake of his wife's friendship. He'd hate for Fugaku to try and stop these meetings because of something he said.

The giggles were coming from his study, the girls had gone in here too… do something, he had no idea what. But it was a common occurrence for them to leave for a bit to do girl things. Like, giggle loudly.

"Oh, lord Hokage, I have a most dreadful problem." He heard Mikoto's voice fade through the door. There were more giggles.

"Well, then I know exactly how to fix that," Kushina said between giggles.

"Kushina," Minato opened the door without knocking, a trait he had gotten from her, and froze.

Kushina had Mikoto pinned to the ground, she had on his Hokage robes and hat that were ill fitted to her petite form, her beautiful red hair acted as a veil of crimson that obscured the closeness of the women's faces. And yet it was perfectly obvious what they were doing.

They were kissing. He had interrupted his wife in the middle of a full-on makeout session with another woman. It was kind of hot. It was really hot.

Kushina looked up as his Hokage hat fell from her head. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Oh, hi honey I was uhh Just showing Mikoto your robes."

"Is that why your hand is up her shirt?" Minato surprised even himself with that remark. He honestly wasn't certain if he should be angry at Kushina at the moment. He was jealous certainly, but he had known for years that Mikoto meant a lot to Kushina, second only to him.

"I um that is I umm please don't get mad!" Kushina loudly whispered. She stood up and took assisted Mikoto up as well.

Mikoto slid past him mumbling, "I should leave."

Minato sighed and looked at his wife, she avoided his eyes like they were the plague. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know, I'm not really mad."

Kushina's head snapped up to meet his gaze. Tears were already beginning to fill in her eyes. He could feel the fear and regret that plagued her. "You're not?"

"A little jealous if I'm honest, but mostly surprised. I mean you do love me right?"

"Yes of course! I love you more than anyone, Ya, know!"

Minato smiled and pulled Kushina into a soft kiss. She responded in kind and hugged onto him tightly. Desperate to never let him go. They stood there for a moment as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Sooooo, what are the chances of a three-way?"

"Minato!" Kushina turned redder than a tomato and buried her head into his chest.

"I was only jo-"

"I'll talk to Mikoto about it," Kushina whispered quickly.

XXXX

Fugaku walked stone-faced as ever beside his wife. "How was your makeout session with Kushina?"

Mikoto huffed and pouted at him. "It was cut short! How do you think it went?"

"Does that mean you won't be in the mood tonight?"

"The opposite I've been left wanting so you're going to have to work overtime!"

Fugaku smiled. "As you say, dear."

 **AN: Beta'd by nobody.**

 **Hello and welcome to my Kushina x Mikoto Yuri thing... I've been wanting to write a small scene like this for a while but didn't have a good story going for it. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
